


西瓜最中间的那一口

by daomo7



Category: Blow（2001）, El Mariachi Trilogy (Movies), From Hell, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Public Enemies (2009), Secret Window (2004), Sleepy Hollow (1999), Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Chinese University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, To Be Continued, 八人宿舍AU, 天朝校园风, 梗源于知乎某篇回复, 私设满满, 美食报社
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 什么东西最像西瓜中间那一口？
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Sweeney Todd, John Dillinger/Ichabod Crane (Sleepy Hollow 1999), Mort Rainey/Frederick Abberline
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 第1章·方便面的最后一口汤

标题：西瓜最中间的那一口  
作者：道莫小七  
原作：《加勒比海盗》，《理发师陶德》，《公众之敌》，《断头谷》，《秘窗》，《来自地狱》，《美国毒枭》，《墨西哥往事》  
衍生同人：《监狱守望者（现更名《伦敦海》）》，《悲惨世界》  
角色：杰克，陶德，迪林杰，伊卡布，莫特，艾柏林，乔治，桑德兹，艾尔（还有众多角色未出场，包括但不限于德普相关  
警告：美食报社【x】；梗源于知乎某篇回复；天朝校园风，八人宿舍AU；CP观混乱所以没标；私设满满；系列文然而更文慢  
摘要：什么东西最像西瓜中间那一口？

第1章·方便面的最后一口汤

学校不知道抽什么疯，晚自习突然临时改成了去一楼大厅会议室听某某座谈会，并且发动辅导员去发动班长来发动同学，要求“所有人都必须去，否则扣学分”。

不得不说这种威胁对刚上大一的新生真的很有用，等乔治赶到会议室签完到并找到位子坐下后抽空环顾四周时，发现基本上已经座无虚席了。

当然，“基本上”这一词，就说明肯定会有胆大的直接没来，而是趁着难得的机会翘了晚自习。

乔治环顾一圈也没找到那个在室内也习惯性戴着副黑色太阳镜的身影，不由得默默在心底骂了一声。早知道那小疯子不来的话自己也不来了，大家要翘一起翘。

除了桑德兹，也有几个室友没来。杰克肯定坐不住；艾柏林估计是怕会讲到一半自己烟瘾犯了没法溜出去——这种座谈会会派几个高年级学生把着门，中途根本不让离开——于是索性也没来；至于迪林杰……嗯，他会来才奇怪。

乔治看了眼左边莫名脸色比平时更冷若冰霜的陶德，又看了眼右边自带笔记本摊在膝上并埋头写个不停的莫特，又半扭过头看了看坐在自己斜后方的乖孩子伊卡布，两人互相露了个苦笑，内心想的都是这叫什么事啊。

八人间的寝室，只来了一半，并且没一个人是和自己男朋友在一起的。

呸，怎么说得跟自己和那个小疯子也是一对似的。

乔治摸了摸鼻子，心想自己还不如在食堂先把饭吃完再过来。

想到这儿他用胳膊肘捅了捅旁边的陶德——他不敢捅莫特，进入码字状态的文手大大不能被打扰，破坏他灵感的人不但会被瞪还会被写进文里当反派并且死得很惨——，压低声音问：“结束之后出去吃？”他指的是学校门口不远处的夜市。

陶德表情冷漠地瞥了他一眼：“你没吃饭？”

“最后一节拖堂了，六点开会五点多才下课，去食堂没吃几口就赶来了。”

陶德嗤笑一声：“穷折腾。”

乔治不知道他指的是学校还是自己，顿了一下继续开口：“你出去吃吗？”

陶德摇摇头没再理他。

乔治忽然感觉自己衣袖被拽了一下，回过头看见莫特在笔记本空白处唰唰地写了一行字示意给他看：

【他刚跟杰克闹别扭了，估计吃不下】

乔治对于俩人闹别扭一事在心底默默嘀咕一句我怎么一点都不意外，凑过来半弯下腰小声问：“你出去吃吗？”

莫特又唰唰地写了行字：【我下午睡过头了没去上课，提前吃过了】

“……伙计你行的。”

乔治刚想直起身子问身后的伊卡布，莫特又补了一句：【别叫他了，迪林杰刚送他过来，俩人在食堂吃的】

乔治自余光扫了眼表面上乖乖听着讲座实则手里正在折纸玩的伊卡布：“我也在食堂，怎么没看见他俩？”

【我不知道】莫特的笔尖停了停，【可能你天生自带与CP无缘的气场吧】

“我撕了你的本子哦！”

最后散会的时候也差不多是平时正常放学的九点左右了，乔治顺着拥挤的人流走出教学楼，耳边学生们在抱怨着学校的拉壮丁捧场行为，有几个脾气躁的直接大声骂了。

其他三人都直接回宿舍了，只剩他一个人往校门口走。来来往往的学生很多，可是一个认识的都没有。

乔治漫无目的地顺着小吃街走了一段，鼻间充斥着食物的烟火气息，却并没什么食欲。扒扒快留长了的金发，他想了想，掏出手机，上了QQ调到寝室群。

“乔治问我们宿舍里还有没有方便面了，有的话给他泡一碗他回来吃。”正帮迪林杰查名词解释的伊卡布看着手机上跳出来的消息提醒念道。

莫特对着笔记本将最后一段大纲敲进电脑，保存完两份备用文档之后才松口气，然后回过神：“什么？”

“乔治要回宿舍吃泡面。”艾柏林复述完又补了一句，“我以为他说他出去吃？”

“大概因为没人陪，所以没人结账。”杰克插话。

“你以为谁都跟你一样。”陶德瞪了他一眼，但倒也不是为乔治说话。

“告诉他宿舍里什么都没有，热水也没人记得打，让他滚出去吃别回来了。”正被术语折磨得焦头烂额的迪林杰没好气地回复。

宿舍大门是被桑德兹直接踢开的，因为他两只手正端着一碗刚泡上的方便面。

他踢得倒并不用力，不是那种狠踹，只是让自己能进屋的力度，但是所有人仿佛都看到了那扇门是打在了迪林杰的脸上。

很明显听见宿舍里刚才说了什么的桑德兹扫了眼众人的表情，挑挑眉呲牙一笑：“我是给自己泡的。”

“我刚跟他说有……”伊卡布放下手机无辜抬头。

“我那儿还有一碗。”桑德兹进屋把碗放在桌上。

“哪来的水？”艾柏林关心的重点一向有些不一样。

还没关门的寝室门口处，隔壁宿舍的艾尔拎了个明显空着的水壶面无表情地走过去，像是要去水房打水。

“明白了。”

然而桑德兹虽然说是会给乔治留，但等后者收到消息三步并两步蹿上楼梯冲回宿舍推开门时，发现对方正从留给自己的那碗里又挑了一叉子泡面到了他碗里。

“你都吃了我多少了？！”乔治哀嚎着抢过碗。

桑德兹将挑来的面条吸进嘴里咽下之后才扔了自己已空的纸碗：“回来得真快，我还以为你要等它们全坨成糊再进门。”

“操你的。”乔治礼貌地比了个中指。

所幸面少了点儿，但水足够多。乔治喝干净最后一口热汤，将空纸碗扔进卫生间的垃圾桶里。舌面上还残余着胡椒粉刺激性的麻，在大冬天这种夜风吹得鼻子疼的冷天里发汗得令人舒服。

“谁最后上床谁关灯！”

一声令下，众人趁着话音未落齐刷刷钻进了被窝里——也有人早就上了床，比如莫特——，这让刚出卫生间的乔治有点儿不知所措。

“还是人吗你们？全宿舍就我一个最后才吃饭！”

“闭嘴。”迪林杰不耐烦冲他挥挥手，“反正你是下铺。”

“关灯。”杰克学着迪林杰的样子欢快地挥挥手，“反正你是下铺。”

“操你们。”乔治用中指摁下了电灯开关。

短暂的喧闹过后，432宿舍在黑暗中重回了宁静。

——————第一顿·完——————————


	2. 第2章·流着油的咸蛋黄

“中秋有人回家吗？”

群里的反响寥寥无几，但绝不是因为现在正在上课的缘故。

迪林杰和家里关系不好，他父亲喝醉了就打他；伊卡布的父亲不打他，但因为妻子的缘故对他一直是冷暴力；杰克野习惯了，放假比起回家他更可能指不定跑哪儿旅游去；陶德家里没人了，虽然隔壁邻居家的姑娘洛维特倒是挺喜欢他，也不介意他来自家过中秋；艾柏林窝哪儿都能把哪儿吞云吐雾得宛若桑拿房，平时在学校寝室还能顾着，回家躲进自己卧室更是肆无忌惮，这次放假前更是被发小戈德利特地勒令如果回家“带人别带烟，带烟别带人”；莫特回不回家都一样，给他个能码字的笔记本他就能宅到地老天荒……

“你说如果他电脑哪天硬盘坏了他能成什么样？”乔治趴在天台栏杆上抽了口烟问。

“会杀人吧。”同倚在天台栏杆上的桑德兹吐了口烟回答。

“我信，惹谁别惹网瘾少年。”

“你倒是惹得了谁，你连你女朋友她男朋友都打不过。”

乔治抬脚踢他，被他躲过去了。

“操你。”乔治冲他比了个中指，“你放假回家吗？”

“不回去。”提到家那个地方桑德兹墨镜后的眼睛似乎总会翻个个儿，“艾尔他们音乐社假期在外地有什么活动，我跟他们玩去。”

“你会弹吉他？”

“会。”

乔治想提醒他弹出声和弹出曲子是两回事，想了想还是算了。

“你不问我放假去哪儿？”

“我不关心。”

乔治二度试图踢他，再次被他躲过去了。

“反正你不回家还能去哪儿？别看现在都说不回去，等放假了寝室照样没人。”

桑德兹这话只说准了一半。

乔治假期头天喝了点酒，第二天上午睡过头了。等他挠着睡乱的长头发爬起来，才发现整个宿舍真的空荡荡的。

他掏出手机调到群里，打了几个字问其他人他们都在哪儿，然后丢开手机去厕所放水洗漱。

出来后他擦擦手，点开屏幕。屏幕上是一张照片，照片的下方是船栏，往上是波光粼粼的海面，搁在栏杆上的是被杰克戴着骷髅戒指的手强行抓着的另一只手，两人的肤色差黑白分明。

“你把陶德拐到你家船上了？”

“杰克叔叔这几天生意忙，让我来帮他。”

“所以你把陶德拐到你家船上了？”

“有报酬。”

“所以你把陶德拐到你家船上了，并且那几桶报酬最后还是总共会被你喝了？”

那边不吭声了。过了一会儿陶德才发了一句：

“我不喝酒。”

行吧。乔治耸耸肩，反正处对象这种一个愿打一个愿挨的事，他还能说什么？“其他人呢？”他转了话题。

“艾柏林回家了，莫特跟他回家了。现在应该还在火车上，信号不好，不过正好够莫特码字的。”

“你再说一遍，他跟艾柏林回谁家了？”

“戈德利拜托他的。你知道，莫特在戒烟，当着他的面艾柏林不好再把屋子抽得乌烟瘴气的。”

乔治发了个蜡烛表情，又接着问：“迪林杰和伊卡布跟谁回谁家了？”

“他们没回去。”

乔治愣了半天才打了个：“？”

那边停顿了一会儿，然后陶德私敲了他：“他俩家里情况你又不是不知道。回谁家里都是心里添堵。”

“可他俩也不在寝室。”

陶德看了眼屏幕右上角显示的时间。

“你知道你是几点才起床的吗？”

12点18分，正是吃午饭的时候。

乔治刚看清那串数字，寝室门就响了。

“你起来了。”进屋的两人拎着饭盒跟他打了招呼，“食堂中秋活动，二楼窗口一人送一个咸鸭蛋。”

“学校要真有发福利的心，早就该把早晚自习给停了。”乔治边吐槽边穿上鞋。

“想得美，要停也得等到大四。”迪林杰把饭盒放在桌上，从袋子里掏出自己那颗鸭蛋敲壳剥开，用筷子头将冒着红油的蛋黄挖出来拨到伊卡布的米饭上。

“我自己有……”

“我知道。”迪林杰继续用筷子沿着凹了个洞的蛋白刮，将残余的那层红油与软糯的蛋黄屑一同刮下来，“你有你的，我给我的。”

乔治跑出门口没多远就停下来了，刚才在寝室里是拉着窗帘的，现在到了外面被大中午灼白的阳光刺激得直眯眼。

现在是九月半，但秋老虎的气温还在。他想自己是在食堂吃还是也打包回宿舍吹风扇。

算了。他自己打消了念头继续跑。在食堂热一点，总比回屋里见室友秀恩爱虐狗强。

——————第二顿·完——————————


	3. 第3章·雪糕外沾着的瓜子仁

放假戒烟的第一天，艾柏林试图打电话给戈德利宣布单方面绝交。

当然他最后也没打，不光是因为理智与发小情谊占了上风，还因为他懒得伸手，哪怕座机就在床头柜离他不到三十公分的地方。

至于手机，在楼下客厅充电。

艾柏林长长呼了口气，翻过身试图继续睡。在莫特床上。

至于同样重度嗜睡的床主，却难得起了大早，在书房奋笔疾书，十指敲得键盘噼里啪啦响。

按理说这点声响传不到卧室里，但艾柏林却怎么也睡不着了，只能仰躺着望着天花板出神。

准确来说他在整理昨晚的梦境，准备起床后讲给莫特听。

或许因为吸烟过多导致睡眠质量下降，他的做梦频率比一般人要活跃得多，他也完全不介意清醒后讲给莫特听，给作家增添灵感和脑洞。

事实上莫特也真的以他的梦为灵感写出过几篇文章，甚至还成功投稿过，只是艾柏林主动婉拒了署名和稿费。

“我只是和你讲我的梦而已。”他掸了掸烟灰，“你不写出来，那也就浪费了。”

“但是——”

“能做梦的人有很多。”他打断了对方，“但能写成文的人可不多。这是你的天赋，和我可没太大关系。”

何况他看过莫特的成文，故事情节与自己原本的梦境的确也没多大关系了。

对方没法再说什么了，只好耸耸肩，干笑一声。

“算我欠你人情。”最后对方开玩笑似的说。

莫特也的确自认欠他人情。

敲击键盘的手指缓了下来，暂停几秒，移到鼠标上点击保存，想了想又改成了另存为。

将大纲记录完毕后，莫特直起身，用力抻了个懒腰，脑袋一直朝后仰到颈椎发疼的角度，停了几秒后才歇口气，瘫在了椅背上。阳光透过窗户洒进来，他望着那柱被照亮的空气中的灰尘发呆。

“你觉得我这算是抄梗吗？”他突然无意识地开口问。

“我觉得是。”

实际上书房里除了他以外空无一人，他只是在和自己对话。这个习惯也不知道什么时候养成的，可能是压力过大下的自我纾解的手段 

“但他说了，可以随我用……”

“他拿你当朋友，才让你随便用。万一哪天你们不是朋友了……他讨厌你了……”

“我们还是室友、是同学……”

话尾逐渐发虚，最后忽地被一声嗤笑打断。

“得了，那算什么关系？那什么都不算。

“他现在喜欢你，假如哪天他不——”

“闭嘴！”

他猛地惊回神，下意识捂住了嘴。然而刚才那声吼太过大声，他不确定屋里的另一个住户听到了没有。

该死，他忘了现在家里还有别人。

半晌后房门被推开，莫特靠在门口压低声音问：“艾柏林？”

回应他的是一声明显睡意朦胧的鼻音：“嗯……？”

莫特略松了口气：“快中午了，你要吃什么，我好叫外卖。”

莫特的父母处于一种半离婚的分居状态，对他虽然不怎么上心，却也没在物质上太过亏待。常年不在家的母亲将这间二层小屋留给了他，父亲则会定期给他打一笔钱，算上他自己聊胜于无的稿费，生活上还能过得去。

因此也养成了他深宅的性格，佐证之一便是不怎么会做饭，只是经常点外卖。

好在艾柏林不挑这个，还主动替他出门去接了外卖。

“以后地址不要写那么详细，毕竟你一个人住。”

莫特搓了搓鼻尖：“习惯了。没事，我能照顾好自己。”

艾柏林没再说什么，吃完饭后又是他去刷了碗。倒不是说这点家务活莫特都不会做，他只是没争过对方，只好负责把外卖盒与塑料袋连同屋里其他垃圾一起，打包出门去丢。

他回来时却晚了有七八分钟，正当艾柏林意识到这点并准备打电话时，门铃响了。

“怎么这么晚？”他给对方开了门。

“去了趟超市。”莫特边换鞋边举给他一只塑料袋，袋里装了两支雪糕。

“现在快十月份了。”艾柏林接过提醒他。

“又没降温。况且你不是在戒烟吗。”

他的确在，甚至吃饭时还无意识咬了口筷子头。

莫特从袋里抽出一支雪糕：“我去书房了，客厅有电视你随便看，别担心吵到我。”

艾柏林拿出另一支雪糕，拆开袋子后咬在嘴里，看着莫特离开的背影，轻轻摇了摇头，然后微微笑起来。

实际上，莫特高估了这间屋子的隔音效果。艾柏林的确听到了他的大叫，只是在装作睡着了而已。

他隐约能猜到莫特的压力源自哪里，但他相信总有一天对方的压力会逐渐消解的。

艾柏林咬下巧克力脆皮外的瓜子仁，仔细咀嚼着。

毕竟，我怎么可能会讨厌你，我才华经纶的作家大人。

——————第三顿·完——————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：这里需要解释一点：莫特所写的故事情节并不是全部照抄艾柏林的梦境，而是从某句话甚至看似无关紧要的几个单词中，另得灵感重新写就  
> 但毕竟莫特自认为灵感源于艾柏林，所以即使对方给了他授权使用他也耿耿于怀  
> 所捏他的电影梗是片中莫特在受肖特威胁后给妻子打电话试探：你觉不觉得我当时写作时是受了什么启发？  
> 作家真的是很忌讳抄袭的行业啊  
> 不过文中设定只是授权下的借梗，而且最后的成文也与艾柏林的梦十有八九大相径庭
> 
> 这章可能写得有些压抑（自认为），因为重新看了一遍密窗  
> 作家真的是很折磨自己的职业啊  
> 比如你们看另一个例子《闪灵》【滚


	4. 第4章·面汤里的一截香肠

陶德不晕船。

他晕杰克。

平时在校园里杰克是出了名的好认，任何人想要找他，只要向路人描述“戴帽子，烟熏妆，长头发，走路摇摇晃晃站不稳，看着就像gay的那个”，基本上一找一个准儿。

杰克对此表示冤枉：他自打有记忆起就是在船上长大，最先学会的单词不是妈妈更不是他那莫名其妙和他关系不好的老爸，而是一串航海术语；除了上学，他的业余时光基本就是泡在船上，帽子和烟熏妆都是为了阻挡海上直射的阳光，脏辫是懒得打理，在陆地上站不稳更是因为习惯了颠簸不平的海浪，怎么就被说得跟楼下宿舍的伪娘Bonbon一个属性了？

“闭嘴。”

陶德真的不晕船，他晕杰克的聒噪。

叽喳不已的麻雀难得安静了一会儿，忽地又兀自欢快起来：“亲爱的，你会游泳吗？”

“不。”

“我来教你！”

“不。”

杰克瘪了嘴，蹲在陶德身边：“亲爱的，书本有我好看吗？”

陶德终于将视线从书本上移到他的脸上了。

“至少比你那惨不忍睹的卷面要好看。”他平静地说。

一直由陶德负责辅导他成绩的杰克不吭声了，移开视线用手指刮了刮脸。

“你会晕船的，亲爱的。”他小声嘀咕，“所以我从来不在船上看书。”

“你也从来不在学校里看书。”

“啊，那说明我天生聪明。”杰克莫名将此当做夸赞，站起身拉着陶德的胳膊晃，“走吧，甜心，去甲板上呼吸呼吸新鲜空气！”

实在拗不过他，也被晃得看不稳书的陶德终于遂了他的意，放下课本跟他一起出了房间。

甲板上的确空气很好，视野也开阔，上午的阳光温和地洒在海面上，反射着波光粼粼的光。

QQ群的提示音却在此时响起，杰克掏出手机看了一眼，然后忽然抓住陶德的手，按在栏杆上对着手机拍了一张。

“你做什么？”

“乔治刚睡醒。”杰克嘻嘻笑着点了发送图片，“问我们人呢。”

陶德也掏出手机点开群消息，他刚才看书时关了静音。

群里乔治在问：“你把陶德拐到你家船上了？”

拐这个字让陶德挑了眉，但的确从某方面而言也是事实。

杰克噼里啪啦地打字：“杰克叔叔这几天生意忙，让我来帮他。”

“所以你把陶德拐到你家船上了？”

“有报酬。”

“所以你把陶德拐到你家船上了，并且那几桶报酬最后还是总共会被你喝了？”

杰克暂停了打字，抬头颇有些幽怨地看着陶德：“乔吉学坏了。”

陶德没理他，而是低头摁着键盘。

陶德：“我不喝酒。”

群里的乔治很识相地转了话题，开始询问其他人的去向。

陶德正和他有一搭没一搭地聊着，却听见耳边一声轻呼。

“怎么了？”他抬起头，却看见杰克正趴在栏杆上，一头长辫随风晃荡。

他反应过来了，杰克的帽子被风吹掉了。

陶德刚想说什么，下一秒杰克却直起身，抓住栏杆一脚踏上横架。

“你——”

“放心，”杰克已经踩在了栏杆顶上，“等下叫叔叔——”后半句已经随着他跳了下去，“扔根绳子！”

陶德没来得及抓住他，只能扑在栏杆上，慌张寻找着海里的杰克。直到看到那个小混蛋从海面上冒出脑袋，抓住帽子抬头对他没心没肺地笑，才终于松了口气，重新呼吸。

和那个小混蛋同名的杰克大叔嘟囔着拎了根缆绳过来扔进海里，待小混蛋爬上甲板后才摇着头嘟囔着走了，大意不外乎是杰克小子打扰他弹吉他了之类的。

杰克则被陶德赶去浴室洗了个热水澡，换了身干衣服。只是他再想缠着陶德时，却总是得到后者莫名黑着的冷脸。

午饭吃的是海鲜面，生长于内陆的陶德虽然不太习惯海物，但还是谢了杰克大叔。

然而面条入口却没有想象中那么重的腥，而是被一种滋润的咸味压下了大半。

陶德翻了翻碗中的面条，却意外捞出了一截香肠。

他下意识抬头，桌边的杰克却意外地立刻扭过了脸，仰脖灌着朗姆酒。

不用猜也明白，是谁在面里偷偷煮了一截香肠，给不习惯海腥的他。

陶德却在心底叹口气。

有时他总按耐不住地对杰克发火，埋怨他过度追求自由而不顾后果与危险，但发完火后又会暗自后悔。

他是真的爱杰克。毕竟除了这只甘愿为他勉强安顿下来的麻雀，还会有谁爱他这个阴郁暴躁的家伙。

他不晕船，只晕杰克。

——————第四顿·完——————————


End file.
